¿Admirando mi belleza, Granger?
by Laure Gilmore
Summary: ***EPÍLOGO#1 UP*** Me resisto a dejar esta historia...leedlo...es guay **REVIEWS**
1. Default Chapter

Fanfiction Draco/ Hermione  
  
¿Admirando mi belleza, Granger?  
  
Cuando me desperté esa mañan me costó saber porque había abandonado el sueño. Estaba soñando con Ron y Harry. Un golpe en la ventana me despejó las dudas. Una enorme lechuza gris estaba detrás del cristal. Me resultó familiar pero no lograba recordar el motivo. Abrí la ventana y la lechuza entró majestuosamente dejó una carta sobre mi escritorio y salió por la ventana alejandóse en el cielo. Abrí el sobre con curiosidad. Sólo había un pequeño papel:  
  
"Este año me vengaré, asquerosa sangre sucia"  
  
Tiré el papel a la papelera y mi mente empezó a buscar sospechosos hasta que un chico de pelo platinado se fijó en mi mente. Había visto aquella lechuza en Hogwarts...  
  
  
  
No lograba encontrar una explicación lógica e coherente a aquella nota. Si, era verdad que durante cinco años ella y Draco Malfoy habían intercambiado conversaciones sarcásticas y cargadas de odio intenso, (N/A: Y muy ingeniosas.) pero aún y así... -Herm, cariño, te ocurre algo?-preguntó mi madre.  
  
-Er...no, mamá. Solo estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo- dije.  
  
-Ya...¿y no tendrá que ver algo Harry en ese nerviosismo? - y mi madre y mi padre rieron.  
  
-¡NO!...bueno, quizá si- dije conteniendo la risa.  
  
El último día en Hogwarts, Harry y ella se habían besado. Y había estado pensando en el reencuentro todo el verano. Por fin llegamos a King's Cross. llegamos diez minutos antes de las onze pero Harry y Ron ya estaban allí.  
  
-¡Harry!¡Ron!- grité y corrí hasta ellos y los abrazé.  
  
-Vaya Hermione, estás muy... guapa- dijo Ron mirandome de arriba a abajo y Ron lo imitó.  
  
-Vaya Ronald, tú no has cambiado en absoluto- y Harry y yo nos empezamosa reír-. Es broma, Ron. Estás muy bien. Y Harry también.-Harry me miró pícaramente.  
  
-Bueno, chicos- dijo la señora Weasley- dejaos de cumplidos y pasad al andén.  
  
Me despedí de mis padres y de la Sra. Weasley. primero pasaron Fred y George que estaban increíblemente contentos de que fuera su último año y no podían parar de reír y hacer bromas. Luego pasaron Ginny y Ron. Entonces le dirigí una mirada de complicidad a Harry y él sonrió y me cogió de la mano, empujamos los carritos y juntos atravesamos la barrera. Ante nosotros se presentó el Expresso de Hogwarts. Subimos al último vagón, como de costumbre. Empezamos a hablar sobre nuestras vacaciones. Harry las había pasado en casa de sus tíos como siempre. Lanovedad era que su padrino Sirius lo había visitado, cosa que parecía hacerle enormemente feliz.  
  
-Aunque no pueda vivir con él, - dijo- me conformo con que me visite. Sobretodo porque los Dursley me dejan hacer lo que quiera- y dicho esto se echó a reír.  
  
Ron había estado España. Había visitado muchas ciudades incréibles y nos contó divertido que:  
  
- La gente nos miraba con curiosidad. Supongo que nunca habían visto tantos pelirrojos juntos!- y rió.  
  
Yo había estado en Wilmington, Carolina del Norte, lugar donde se grababa una serie que me apasionaba: Dawson Crece. (N/A:Es mi preferida! Espero ir a Wilmington algún día).  
  
No paramos de hablar en ningún momento. Ya había oscurecido cuando apareció Ginny. Ginny había crecido considerablemente y estaba muy guapa, cosa que Harry también pareció notar.  
  
-¿Sabéis?- dijo-. Fleur no enseñara este año Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Hay un nuevo profesor. En el tren no se habla de otra cosa- y se sentó a mi lado.  
  
-¿Sabes quién es?- preguntó Harry-. Espero que sea Lupin.  
  
-No lo sé- respondió Ginny-. Solo se sabe que estudió en Hogwarts. La conversación se desvió hacía el quidditch, cosa bastante normal. Ginny puso cara de "¡Hombres!" y se marchó.  
  
Hacía más de quinze minutos que Harry y Ron hablaban sobre las mejoras en la snitch cuando la puerta del vagón se abrió y Draco Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle, entraron en nuestro compartimiento.  
  
- Vaya, vaya. El bueno, el feo y la sangre sucia- dijo arrastrando las palabras.  
  
- Piérdete Malfoy- dijo Ron.  
  
Y yo también hubiese dicho algo sino fuera porque me había quedado de piedra. Malfoy estaba absolutamente incréible. Se había dejado el pelo sin engominar y le caía sobre la frente con un aire muy sensual. Estaba más alto y más..formado que digamos. Draco se debió dar cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarle porque dijo:  
  
-¿Admirando mi belleza, Granger?- y sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
-No hay mucho que admirar, Malfoy- le dije intentando salir de mi asombro -. Tus visitas a nuestro vagón el primer día se están conviertiendo en una desagradable tradición- entonces le miré a los ojos y le dije- ¿Qué tal si tú, tus guardaespaldas y tu belleza volvéis por dónde habéis venido?  
  
Y fuera de todo pronóstico, sonrió ampliamente y dijo:  
  
- Como quieras, Granger. Pero puede que te arrepientas de perder de vista mi belleza-.  
  
Y dicho esto se dió media vuelta y se marchó dejando mis hormonas en un estado de crisis total. Harry me miró esperando una explicación. Yo me encogí de hombros y pensé "¡Hombres!".  
  
El alboroto en el Gran Comedor era, me atrevo a decir, mayor que otros años. Pero en cuanto Dumbledore se levantó se hizo el silencio.  
  
-Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. A los que ya estuvistéis el año pasado, me alegro de veros de nuevo. Y a los de primer año, debo deciros dos cosas, la primera, que no se puede merodear por los pasillos por la noche o nuestro celador Filch os pillara, sin dudarlo. Y lo segundo que el Bosque Prohibido está fuera del alcance de cualquier estudiante. Y ahora que estamos todos me gustaría presentaros a vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Bueno, pues este es el primer cap. Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor , aunque sea un review... Es el primer fic que publico! Muchas gracias por leerlo. Besos a tod@s.  
  
Katie Willow Felton... 


	2. El nuevo profesor

Bueno, pues ya esta aquí el segundo capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me han hecho muchísima ilusión:

Hermionet2002: Tu review fue el primero y me hizo muchísima ilusión! ^^ En este capítulo averiguarás lo de Harry y Hermione ;)

LokA pOr FeLtOn-MaLfOy: fue corto porque me interesaba que se quedase en esa parte. Habrá acción más adelante, no te preocupes. 

Yverne: Siento que los diálogos quedasen juntos, ahora ya se como hacer que queden normal. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Sulley: XD! Lo siento, pero creo que habrá un par de besos más!!! XD Gracias.

VaneShita: Gracias, no quería que Malfoy perdiese esa ironía que tanto me gusta... Porque lo hace muy sexy!!

akane wakashimatzu: Muchas gracias!!! Tu review es el más largo! XD! Bueno, si Draco arreglará esa situación, no te preocupes. Me animó mucho tu review.

Minue: Gracias. No había pensado en si los vió o no pero es una buena idea...

Pali: ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! De verdad, anima un montón... Thanks!

KaroLokA dE FeLTon-MaLFoy: Bueno ,pues muchas gracias!!!! Además tengo que agradecerte que me hayas aguantado todos estos días mientras escribir el fic porque me puse pesada!! Gracias Karol! 

Bueno, ¡ayer mi musa de la inspiración me visitó y creo que no tenía un buen día! A ver que os parece. 

Cap. # 2: El nuevo profesor

...el nuevo profesor... Zeke Malfoy.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y un chico alto, rubio y muy atractivo entró y ando hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores.

- Si es difícil aguantar a un Malfoy, imagínate a dos- le susurré a Harry.

- Otra asignatura más que detestar- dijo con cara de amargado.

Ron estaba que se subía por las paredes:

¡SI NO TENÍA SUFICIENTE CON SNAPE, SOLO ME FALTABA UN MALFOY DANDO DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS!. ¡¿ES QUE DUMBLEDORE SE HA VUELTO LOCO?!- gritaba. Oh, vamos Ron, tranquilízate. Todo el mundo nos mira- le dije. 

Podía sentir los ojos de todo Hogwarts clavados en mi nuca. Poco a poco el comedor recuperó la calma.

A la mañana siguiente corría como loca por los pasillos. Llegaba tarde a Herbología. ¿YO? ¿HERMIONE GRANGER? ¿CÓMO PODÍA LLEGAR TARDE? 

De repente sentí como chocaba con alguien y caía al suelo. Estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar como una histérica cuando vi quien era. Zeke Malfoy, el nuevo profesor.

Lo siento- dijo- No miraba por donde iba -. Me tendió la mano, la agarré y me levanté.- ¿Está bien?- me preguntó. Si, un poco mareada- dije tambaleándome. 

Me sujetó fuertemente por los brazos pero sin hacerme daño.

¿Cómo se llama?- me preguntó. "Genial - pensé -, cuando sepa quién soy me deja tirada en el suelo"-. Hermione Granger, profesor- dije y le miré. 

Tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, pero no fríos y vacíos como los de Draco sino cálidos y expresivos.

¿Que le parece, Granger, si vamos a la enfermería y dejamos que la señora Pompfrey le examine? Errr... llego tarde a clase. Quizá en otra ocasión... - dije y eché a andar pero un agudo dolor de cabeza me detuvo. Creo que será mejor que me haga caso, señorita- dijo y me puso las manos en los hombros y me empujó levemente hacía la enfermería. No tienes de que preocuparte, Zeke- decía la señora Pompfrey.- Solo tiene algunos moretones y ya le he dado algo para el dolor de cabeza. Me ale... – gro iba a decir Zeke pero en ese momento entraron Ron, Ginny, Harry y Neville hablando todos a la vez y muy rápido. ¡Hermione! ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? Estábamos preocupados- dijo Harry Yo y el profesor Malfoy- todos miraron al profesor con recelo -, nos chocamos esta mañana antes de Herbología y caí al suelo- dije -. Pero estoy bien. Bien - dijo Ron -. Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos -. 

Me puse en pie y me encaminé hacía la puerta y al pasar al lado de Zeke Malfoy le dije:

Gracias -. Y él sonrió levemente. 

Nos dirigíamos al Gran Comedor cuando Harry me cogió del brazo y me dijo:

Tenemos que hablar- y fuimos a un rincón apartado. ¿Que pasa, Harry?- pregunté intrigada. ¿Recuerdas... nuestro... be... beso, no?- dijo mirando al suelo. Claro -. Yo... Mione... desde nuestro beso me he dado cuenta de que siempre he sentido algo por ti (N/A: Si, claro...) y no sé si cabría la posibilidad de que tú... tú... sientas lo mismo por mí. Harry... – lo miré con ternura -. Yo siempre he sentido algo por ti. Eso no lo dudes. Entonces... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- dijo avergonzado. 

Le levanté la cara, miré sus bonitos ojos verdes y lo besé con dulzura. (N/A: aguanta Sulley). Él me agarró por la cintura y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

Creo que eso es un si – dijo cuando nos separamos. 

Después de comer tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Slytherin. Ron gruñía sin parar de quejarse. Aunque no sé realmente si era por la clase próxima o por el hecho de que Harry y yo estuviéramos saliendo. El enfado de los Gryffindor era general. Aunque el enfado de Neville tiraba más bien al miedo. La mayoría veía al nuevo profesor como un segundo Snape. Yo ni tenía miedo ni enfado, solo curiosidad por ver si manera de enseñar. Llegó tarde. Llevaba una túnica azul oscuro y el pelo todo hacia arriba. Algunas suspiraron ante aquella imagen. Nos sentamos en silencio y Draco parecía muy contento de que todo el mundo temiese a su hermano. 

Hola – empezó. – Soy Zeke Malfoy, vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras. Dumbledore me ha pedido que repasemos los boggarts, ya que una plaga de ellos se está aproximando a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Bueno, para empezar. ¿ Quién sabe lo que es un boggart?- preguntó. 

Levanté la mano con rapidez.

Hermione... – dijo. Me sorprendí de que dijera mi nombre y respondí: Un boggart es un ser de forma cambiante que adopta la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da. Perfecto- dijo. – 10 puntos para Gryffindor. 

Esto fue mas de lo que la clase podía aguantar. Los Gryffindors estaban boquiabiertos y los Slytherin con el ceño fruncido.

Como ya habéis estudiado los boggarts, voy a ver si recordáis el hechizo para derrotarlo. Aquí mismo tengo uno- dijo -. Hermione, ¿porque no te enfrentas al boggart tu primero? 

Empecé a notar un sudor frío por la espalda. No sabía en realidad que era lo que más miedo me daba, ya que en tercero no me había enfrentado al boggart. Me preparé para que Zeke abriese el armario y una forma oscura salió y tomó forma. Abrí la boca sorprendida porque nunca creí que se transformara en...

Bueno esto a sido todo. Siento que no hubiese nada Hermione- Draco en este capitulo pero tenia que situar la historia hasta este momento. Prometo que en el próximo si hay más. Dejad reviews!! Gracia por leerlo.


	3. ¿Miedo?

_**Cap. # 3. ¿Miedo?**_

...nunca creí que se transformara en Draco Malfoy. Todos me miraban con creciente curiosidad y Draco Malfoy mostraba una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Yo me empecé a poner nerviosa. La gente intentaba reprimir la risa hasta que Draco y Pansy estallaron en carcajadas y sucesivamente toda la clase empezó a reírse. Quería morirme allí mismo. Corrí y salí al pasillo dando un portazo. Me senté en la escalera y dos lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Pero le siguieron dos más, dos más y dos más... Había echo el ridículo. Hermione Granger, la perfecta, humillada. Todavía se oían con fuerza las risas. ¿O sería solo en mi cabeza?

La puerta se abrió y estaba apunto de lanzarme a los brazos de Harry cuando salió Draco sonriendo todavía. El odio hacia hervir la sangre de mis venas.

- ¿Así te doy miedo, eh? ¿Granger?- dijo con voz burlona-. Me encanta provocarte ese sentimiento - me susurró al oído.

Le miré con odio intenso. Cuando vio que estaba llorando sus ojos perdieron su frialdad por un momento. Pero no me importó porque yo estaba demasiado enfadada para darme cuenta. Y estallé:

- Malfoy, no se porque eres lo que más miedo me da porque el único sentimiento que eres capaz de provocarme es asco. Eres la persona más repugnante que he conocido jamás – y entonces me acordé de la nota que había recibido, lo que me puso mucho más furiosa.- Cuando un día te des cuenta de que estás complemente solo, te arrepentirás de todo el daño que hiciste. Te levantarás una mañana siendo un asqueroso mortífago sin poder decidir sobre tu vida, solo guiado por las órdenes de tu padre- y me callé.

Había dado en el blanco. En su cara se reflejaba que había dicho la verdad. Pero no me importaba porque quería que se sintiese como yo me había sentido todos estos años. Me levanté y me dirigí a la sala común. Draco Malfoy seguía allí sentado.

Aquella misma noche, no podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy y era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Había dado mil vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Me levanté y bajé por las escaleras hasta la sala común. Parecía que Harry también sufría insomnio porque estaba sentado en un sillón junto al fuego.

- Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sillón continuo.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a tí- respondió, haciendo notar su enfado.

- No podía dormir- dije.

- Oye, Hermione, ¿tú estás segura de que sientes algo por mí?

- ¿No lo dirás por lo de hoy?- dije sorprendida.

- Llevamos un día saliendo y has pasado más tiempo con Draco que conmigo.

- Oh, Harry- le dije, aunque tenía razón.

Me levanté y le hice que se levantara. Lo miré, lo abracé y le susurre´ "Te quiero". Pero en mi mente todavía estaba Draco Malfoy.

A la mañana siguiente, bajábamos Harry y yo por las escaleras en actitud cariñosa. Cuando nos dirigíamos al Gran Comedor, Pansy Parkison pasó por nuestro lado haciéndose notar con un fuerte codazo.

-¡Buscaos un motel, pareja!- gritó-. Dais asco.

Harry y yo reaccionamos de la misma manera: pasando de ella. Entonces recordé que debía ir a la biblioteca.

- Cariño, voy a la biblioteca- le dije a Harry-. Nos vemos después del almuerzo.- Le dí un beso y él me guiñó un ojo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca no había nadie, como de costumbre.

- Hola, señora Pince- dije cordialmente.

- Ah, hola Hermione- dijo mientras revolvía nerviosa unos pergaminos- ¿Tan pronto aquí?

- Si, debo hacer una redacción para el profesor Binns sobre Grindelwald.- y me alejé perdiéndome en aquel montón de libros.

Me encantaba sentir la sensación de que aquellos libros intentaban decirme tantas cosas... Mi oído capto unos murmullos provenientes del siguiente pasillo.

- Nadie lo ha visto desde ayer después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - era la voz de Pansy.

- Estoy preocupado- y reconocí la voz de Zeke Malfoy.- No sé dónde esta ni sí esta bien.

- Esta tarde vamos a buscarlo por todo Hogwarts - dijo Pansy.

- Espero que mi hermano sepa cuidarse bien. –dijo Zeke-. Gracias por todo, Pansy.

Al escuchar pasos me escondí tras un tomo de "Historia de la Magia, el libro más gordo del mundo mágico". Zeke pasó de largo sin advertir mi presencia.

"¿Dónde estará Malfoy? ¿Es que estas preocupada, Hermione?- pensé-. No, dios mío. ¿Yo preocupada por ese imbécil?""

Me puse a hacer la redacción intentando apartar a Draco de mi cabeza. Pero fui incapaz y me levante de golpe, arrastrando la silla con un ruido tremendo. Debía encontrar a Draco Malfoy.

Ni siquiera sabia por donde empezar a buscar. Pero si no lo habían encontrado es que no estaba en el castillo. Así que abrí las pesadas puertas y salí fuera. El frío me despejo la cabeza y me abrigue bien. Empece a andar bordeando el lago y mirando al suelo fijamente.

"Esto es una locura, Hermione. ¿A ti que te importa lo que le pase a Malfoy? Además, si lo encuentras, seguro que no se alegra de verte."

Fue entonces cuando vi a un muchacho de pelo platinado tumbado sobre la hierba. Cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente y eche a andar hacia él.


	4. A los Malfoy tambien les duele

**Cap.# 4 "A los Malfoy también nos duele"**

Andé intentando no hacer ruido. Cuando lo ví allí tumbado con los ojos cerrados y contemplé sus rasgos, finos y marcados, sentí algo que nunca había sentido. Aunque en aquél momento no supe lo que era. Me senté a su lado y miré el paisaje. Él abrió los ojos y me miró pero no dijo nada. Yo hablé:

- Tienes la orden de busqueda y captura. No me ira mal una recompensa- dije sin mirarlo.

- Eres la ultima persona que quiero ver, Granger. – dijo casi sin ningun tipo de tono en la voz.

- Ya me lo imaginaba- y entonces lo miré. Él tambien me miraba.

- ¿Entonces para que has venido?- dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

- Sentia curiosidad por saber que ha hecho que Draco Malfoy desaparezca.- dije apartando la vista.

No podría haber seguido mirando aquellos ojos tan increíblemente hermosos.

- A los Malfoy, la verdad también nos duele- dijo después de unos segundos.

- Yo creí que a ti nada te hacía daño – dije -. Llegué a pensar que no tenias sentimientos.

- No soy de piedra.

- Los demás tampoco, Malfoy – le dije.

Nos miramos fijamente. Me hubiera gustado detener el tiempo en ese instante y perderme para siempre en su mirada.

- Y antes de que tu hermano avise a las autoridades mágicas para que rastreen Hogwarts, será mejor que vuelvas-. Dije y me levanté.

Eché a andar y luego oí como Draco se aproximaba corriendo. Sentí como me agarraba el brazo para que me detuviera. Me giré y me preguntó:

- ¿Porque lo has hecho?

- ¿El qué?- dije yo.

- Creí que me odiabas- dijo mirándome de forma que creí fundirme...

- Y te odio – dije, ya que no estaba dispuesta a reconocer que eso estaba cambiando-. Considéralo un gesto...de compasión.

- Compasión...umm...debo experimentar ese sentimiento- dijo Draco y sonrió de forma muy sexy.

Parecía conocer mis pensamientos.

- Vamos, anda – dije sonriendo.

Entramos en el castillo todavía sonriendo, quizá por el sentimiento mutuo de haber conocido una faceta del otro por ahora desconocida.

- Bueno, creo que debo volver a la sala común- dije, encaminándome hacia la torre Gryffindor.

- Granger – llamó. Me dí la vuelta - Gracias – sonrió y se giró hacía las mazmorras.

Cuando Draco llegó a las mazmorras, todos los Slytherin estaban allí. Pansy fue la primera en acercarse y preguntarle donde había estado. Pero lo único que Draco quería era descansar y pensar... pero parecía que no iba a ser posible porque entonces apareció Zeke.

Draco resopló. Sabía la que se le venía encima. Su hermano lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la Sala Común.

- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?!- le gritó-. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

- Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar – dijo mirando al suelo.

- ¿Y para eso tenías que salir del castillo?

- Si- dijo- ...Además...Granger me encontró.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Zeke-. No hagas tonterías , Draco, o echarás a perder el plan. Recuerdas el plan, ¿no?

- Si- dijo Draco-. Si cae uno, caen todos los "sangre sucia"

- Exacto. Será mejor que no le digas nada a papá, ¿vale?

- Si- repitió.

Zeke lo miró y de repente abrió los brazos y lo abrazó. Draco se sorprendió porque, aunque quería mucho a Zeke, nunca le había dado una muestra de cariño. No sería propio de un Malfoy.

-Dra, - le dijo al oído. Dra era un apodo cariñoso que usaba para llamarlo cuando era pequeño - me alegro de que estés bien. No se que hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo.

Y así, abrazados se quedaron un largo rato.

Llegué a la sala común deseando estar sola para pensar. Pero también fue imposible. Ron me esperaba.

- Mione, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo seriamente.

- Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?- dije preocupada.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme , Hermione?

- ¿A que viene esto?

- Lavender vino a decirle a Harry que te había visto con Malfoy en los jardines cuando se suponía que estabas en la biblioteca- dijo, obligandome a confesar.

- Maldita Lavender... - dije desplomándome en el sillon.

- Cuéntamelo, Mione - dijo Ron-. Somos amigos.

- Es complicado, Ron. Es... muy confuso.

Ron se acercó y me abrazó.

- Malfoy siempre ha sido un idiota - dijo el pelirrojo - No deberías olvidar eso.

Entonces vi a Harry al pie de la escalera del dormitorio de chicos. Su expresión reflejaba tristeza, y decepción. Me separé de Ron ignorando a Harry y fui a mi dormitorio. Solo quería tranquilidad.

Las clases de esa tarde fueron igual que siempre. Quizá el único cambio fue que Harry había decidido ignorarme. No estaba enfadado sino muy dolido. Íbamos a la clase Pociones los tres en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra.

- Oh, que ganas de ver al profesor Nápia- dijo Ron sarcástico.

- Seguro que perdemos al menos 20 puntos - dijo Harry.

Entramos en la clase, y Ron y Harry se sentaron al final. Yo me senté sola deseando que Snape y todos los demás pasaran de mí. Ser invisible por un rato.

- Hoy prepararemos la poción de Melt. Para ello os pondréis en parejas. Que hago yo por supuesto.

Rezé para que no me pusiera con Malfoy. Pero no sirvió de nada.

- Malfoy, Granger ; Potter, Bullstrode, Weasley, Parkinson; ...

Me senté al lado de Malfoy sin mirarlo ni decir nada. Me sentía culpable por sentir algo por él y haberle hecho daño a Harry. Y todo por haber ido a buscarlo.

- Granger, ¿no piensas hacer nada?- dijo.

- Esto...si, estaba...despistada – dije.

Y empecé a cortar los ingredientes. Draco se comportaba como siempre. Con desprecio. Lo cuál demostraba que para él nada había cambiado. Que idiota era, pensar por un momento que Draco Malfoy podía ser amable conmigo.

Salimos de pociones con 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor y la moral por los suelos. No tenia ganas de aguantar las miradas de Harry ni los intentos por solucionarlo de Ron, así que decidí dar una vuelta por el castillo. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que alguien me seguía. Doble una esquina y de repente alguien me tapó la boca y me arrastró...


	5. Un lo siento y cuatro palabras

**Cap.#5 "Un lo siento y tres palabras "**

Estaba por ponerme a gritar y a patalear como una loca, cuando un chico rubio puso un dedo sobre los labios indicándome que me callara. Me soltó despacio sin quitar el dedo de sus labios.

-¡Malfoy!¿Se puede saber que haces?!- dije en voz baja.

- Tenía que hablar contigo- dijo Draco y me cogió del brazo haciéndome entrar en una clase vacía.

– Aquí no creo que nos oigan- dijo una vez dentro.

- ¿Que nos oiga quién?¿Que pasa Malfoy?- dije aturdida-. Malfoy estoy empezando a cabrearme.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Malfoy y sonrió de manera seductora-. Me alegro...cuando te enfadas estás muy sexy...

Yo levanté las cejas incrédula. Draco sonreía abiertamente. El muy idiota disfrutaba provocándome.

- Pues yo no creo que tú estés muy sexy con un ojo morado así que empieza a hablar – dije intentando reprimir la risa.

- Bueno, verás...- volvió de nuevo a su expresión fría y calculadora-. Granger, yo solo quiero advertirte de que algo malo está ocurriendo, que tengas cuidado.

- ¿Tú quieres advertirme?- pregunté.

- Si. Corres peligro – dijo bastante nervioso.

- Creí que tú mismo me matarías cuando llegase la ocasión – repliqué con furia.

- Oh, Granger, no seas estúpida – comenzó a caminar por toda la sala. – Yo...nunca...no sabes de lo que hablas...

- ¿Qué no se de lo que hablo?- dije enfadada - Después de los cinco años que llevo en Hogwarts, y de todos los desprecios por tu parte que he tenido que soportar, ¿te parece que no se de lo que hablo?- dije.

- Tú no lo entiendes, ¿vale? – dijo -. No sé para que he intentado hablar contigo.

- ¿Ahora intentas echarme la culpa a mi? – dije yo.

- Eres tú la que se ha puesto a la defensiva. Te debía una y venía en son de paz. Estaba dispuesto a olvidar antiguas discusiones...

- ¡¿Antiguas discusiones?! – grité- .¡¿Con eso te refieres a todos los insultos que me has dirigido?¿A las miles de veces que me has llamado "Asquerosa sangre sucia"?¡Si parecía que era lo único que sabías decir!

- ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que te diga que lo siento? No es para tanto.

- Claro... - murmuré sin poder reprimir ya las lágrimas -. Eres...- dije intentando dejar de llorar y me enfadé al no conseguirlo porque era ya la segunda vez que demostraba mi debilidad ante Malfoy. Me senté en una silla, apoyé los codos en la mesa y enterré la cabeza. No podía dejar de llorar-. Vete de aquí, Malfoy – mi voz sonó apagada -. Déjame sola.

Lo miré para que se marchara y él seguía mirándome fijamente. Se me acercó y me acarició la mejilla. Sus ojos parecían intentar ver más allá de los míos.

- Hermione... - dijo y estiró de mi mano para levantarme. Suspiró - Lo siento.

Me bastó rozar su mejilla para saber que sentía por él algo que nunca había sentido. Le besé con ternura. Él me besó de la misma manera pero luego me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo más hacía él. Comenzamos a besarnos con pasión. Igual que el que nunca ha besado. Y en cualquier caso, yo lo sentí como si fuera el primero.

Pero sólo cuatro palabras me bastaron para reaccionar: Slytherin, mortífago y sangre limpia y la impresión de que debía ser un sueño. Lo separé de mí bruscamente.

- Draco...esto es absurdo... - dije -.

- Lo sé – dijo mirando al suelo-.

- Será mejor que...hagamos como si no hubiera pasado.

- Si, será lo mejor – dijo Draco-.

Lo miré reprochándole que estuviera de acuerdo conmigo. Tenía los brazos cruzados y intentaba mostrarse indiferente sin conseguirlo. Respiró hondo y salió de la clase dando un portazo.

Tocaba Herbología y, aunque faltaba todavía media hora, salí para ir al invernadero. Creí que me vendría bien un paseo, aunque mi día a día en Hogwarts cada vez empeoraba más. Andaba por los jardines, aunque casi sin saber por dónde.

- Hola, Srta. Granger -.

- Hola, Zeke – dije al verle andando a mi lado -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, no eres la única a la que le gusta desaparecer un rato- dijo con la mirada fija en el horizonte-.

- Claro... - dije tristemente -.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó.

- No me apetece hablar de ello-.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo él-. Yo tenía una amiga incréible. Cuando me encontraba mal y no me apetecía hablar me daba la mano. Y sobraban las palabras porque yo sabía que ella estaba conmigo.

Entonces me cogió la mano. El simple roce de su piel erizó todos los pelos de mi piel. Era una sensación demasiado extraña...o quizá demasiadas emociones fuertes en un solo día. Lo miré. Era tan guapo...

Tenía que hablar con Harry. Aclarar las cosas. Había sido siempre mi mejor amigo y no quería perderlo. Aunque no suele haber vuelta atrás cuando besas a tu mejor amigo, almenos debía intentarlo. Zeke me acompañó hasta el invernadero.

- Gracias por el paseo, Hermione - se despidió.

Dos Malfoys. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Estaba en la sala común esperando a Harry. Después de cenar había desaparecido y ya llevaba un buen rato fuera. Cuando por fin apareció por el retrato, había desgastado el suelo de tanto dar vueltas.

- ¡Harry! Llevo un buen rato esperándote – dije acercándome.

- No tenías porque – dijo con resentimiento -.

- Oye Harry, tenemos que hablar de todo esto.

- Está bien. ¿De quién quieres hablar?¿Del Malfoy Profesor o el Malfoy Estudiante?

- ¿A que te refieres?- dije sorprendida.

- Bueno, Hermione, parece que no tienes bastante con Draco que también necesitas a Zeke.

- ¿Me espiabas?

- Hubiera preferido no verte... Te están tendiendo una trampa, Hermione... ¿es que no lo ves?

Le miré seriamente. Pero es que cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera razón. Entonces bajó Ron.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis despiertos a estas horas? ¿Una fiesta de pijamas?- dijo Ron soñoliento mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

- No... – dijo Harry - Intentaba hacerle ver a Hermione que los Malfoy tienen algún plan entre manos.

- Si... - dijo Ron -. Es verdad. Quieren robarte tu poción alisadora del pelo, Mione.

- ¿Para qué? – dijimos Harry y yo al unísono.

- ¿No has visto los pelos que lleva Lucius Malfoy?

Los tres rompimos a reír y tardamos un buen rato en parar porque Ron se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

- Bueno – dijo Ron-, vamonos a dormir porque yo estoy echo polvo. Fred y George me dieron un susto de muerte con...

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! – grité cuando una enorme telaraña con su correspondiente araña reina me calló en el hombro. Era tan real...

- A eso me refería – añadió el pelirrojo mientras Harry se reía a carcajadas.

- Ahora verás...- dije yo y le tiré la araña con tanta puntería que fue a parar directamente a su boca.

- Puag... que horror... tiene incluso pelos... - dijo con cara de asco.

- Buenas noches chicos – exclamé y subí al dormitorio sintiéndome algo más feliz. Lo de Harry podía solucionarse y con Draco...ya se me ocurriría algo.


	6. Una cita en Las 3 escobas

**6. Una cita en "Las 3 escobas"**

- Vamos, Hermione, despierta... – oí a lo lejos.

- ...um ...¿Ginny? – pregunté.

- No... Voldemort... ¡Pues claro! - dijo Ginny

Me incorporé y me froté los ojos. Me hubiera quedado durmiendo. Tocaba Vuelo y afuera debía hacer un frío de muerte. Me vestí y bajé a la sala común. Allí estaban Harry y Ron esperándome... habían hecho falta algunos días pero todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

- Vaya, la Bella Durmiente se ha dignado a venir- dijo Harry

- Y vosotros sois...¿El Bello y la Béstia? – pregunté, entre risas.

- Mejor no aclararemos quién es quién - respondió Ron.

- Vamos, anda- dije riendo.

Salimos de la Sala Común con la felicidad matutina que nos caracterizaba mientras Dean parecía no haber dormido y caminaba como un zombie escaleras abajo. Entramos en el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Me serví una tostada y algo de mantequilla mientras observaba como Ron se servía un montón de cada cosa.

- Ron, ¿cuánto hace que no comes? – dijo Harry cuando el pelirrojo se había servido casi toda la comida de la mesa.

- Mirad, el correo – dijo George que miraba divertido a su hermano cuando de repente cientos de lechuzas sobrevolaron las mesas del Gran Comedor. Una gran lechuza gris con gélidos ojos azules se posó delante de mi plato con un pergamino en el pico. La lechuza... ¡Era aquella lechuza! La que trajo la nota el primer día de colegio. Abrí el pergamino con creciente y a la vez enojada curiosidad. Se podía leer:

_Granger, necesito hablar contigo._

_Reúnete conmigo hoy a las 20 en la puerta del castillo._

_Draco Malfoy_

Lo sabía. La lechuza era de Draco Malfoy. Se me debía notar el enfado.

- ¿Quiéng fte hag fesgcrito? – dijo Ron con la boca llena de bollos.

- Em...una amiga que conocí este verano – dije escondiendo la nota.

-¿Y era mortífaga? Porque tiene una lechuza muy tenebrosa – dijo Fred.

- Bueno, no es una buena pregunta para hacer cuando acabas de conocer a alguien - respondí riendo.

-¿Como que no? – dijo Fred - Le dices: "Perdona, ¿eres mortífaga? No te lo tomes como algo personal. Únicamente es por prevención" – dijo Fred poniendo voz femenina.

A Neville le entró un ataque de risa y se atragantó con el pan. Menos mal que pasaba por allí Hagrid, que le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda que casi le desmontan la columna vertebral.

- Cof...gra-gracias Hagrid – dijo Neville levándose las manos a la garganta.

- No hay de qué. ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Contentos por lo de mañana? – dijo Hagrid.

- ¿Qué pasa mañana?- dije yo desconcertada.

- ¿Dónde has estado los últimos días? Mañana es la primera salida a Hogsmeade. La gente no habla de otra cosa.

Debía haber estado muy despistada. Pero de repente me invadió la ilusión.

No presté demasiada atención a las clases de ese día y esperaba con mucha impaciencia las ocho. Aunque estaba muy enfadada con Malfoy por lo de la nota también tenía ganas de verle. Últimamente, había sentido la necesidad de verlo a todas horas e incluso lo había buscado por Hogwarts en alguna ocasión. Luego me avergonzaba de mí misma por parecer una estúpida niñata enamorada.

Salí de la clase de Estudios Muggles rápidamente y metiendo mis cosas en la mochila con torpeza.

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- dijo Ron recogiendo mis pergaminos del suelo - ¿Has quedado con alguien?

-S i, ha quedado con un libro en la biblioteca – dijo Harry riendo.

- Es verdad. Se titula: "Como aguantar a un moreno y a un pelirrojo con un humor pésimo sin recurrir a las maldiciones" – exclamé, y me alejé hacia el vestíbulo mientras Ron y Harry reían sin parar y me contagiaban la risa.

Algunos me miraron cuando salí por la puerta. En aquella época del año anochecía muy pronto. Todos los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban oscuros y sólo había luz en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Ví a Draco apoyado en la fachada con un pie en la pared y uno en el suelo.

- ¿Querías decirme algo? – le dije sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

- ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade mañana?- dijo

- Si pero...Oye Draco...- dije esperando el momento para preguntarle por la nota.

- Te espero a las 11 en "Las 3 escobas". Tengo que decirte algo importante.

Y sin más entró otra vez en el castillo con la ya costumbre de dejarme atónita.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Mione? – dijo Harry.

- No has hablado en todo el camino hasta Hogsmeade – dijo Ron cuando llegamos al pueblo.

- No me pasa... - suspiré – mirad, chicos no quiero mentiros y espero que no os enfadéis... Draco Malfoy me dijo que fuera hoy a las 11 a "Las 3 Escobas" porque tenia que decirme algo importante.

- Vas a ir ¿no? – dijo Harry con cara de enfado.

- Si. Lo siento. - dije

- ¿Prefieres estar con él que con nosotros?

- Vamos, Harry, no seas dramático. Déjala. Ve a hablar con Malfoy Junior – Ron se rió – Nos veremos luego – y él y Harry se alejaron mientras yo les observaba.

Después me dí la vuelta y me encaminé a "Las 3 escobas" sabiendo que todo esto seguramente me costaría años de terapia psicológica.

Entré en el bar y busqué a Draco entre las mesas.

- ¡Hermione! – me giré y vi a Hagrid en la barra saludándome con la mano.

- Hola Hagrid - dije -. Te parecerá raro pero... ¿has visto a Malfoy, Draco, por aquí?

- Pues si – dijo extrañado -. Ha pasado hace un momento hacia las mesas del fondo.

- Gracias, Hagrid – dije y me fuí hacía las mesas escondidas, al final del mostrador.

Y allí estaba un chico rubio con la mirada perdida y dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa. Me senté sin decir nada y él me miró.

-... ¿Y?... – inquirí yo.

- Hermione, no puedes volver al colegio – dijo Draco.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté.

Draco recorrió el filo de la jarra con el dedo índice y miró tristemente por la ventana. Un mechón le caía sobre la frente y entonces suspiró como si le costara la vida hablar.

- Mira, Hermione, no es casualidad que mi hermano haya entrado como profesor este año – empezó Malfoy con los ojos clavados en la jarra - Mi padre ha creado un plan para acabar con los sangre sucia de Hogwarts de una vez por todas. Me encargaron la tarea de... - tragó – seducirte, porque según mi padre si tú eras la primera en caer los demás sangre sucia dejarían las escuela – dijo y se calló sin ser capaz de mirarme.

Y dispuesta ya a clavar los últimos clavos de mi humillante ataúd, no pude resistir preguntarle.

- Entonces el beso también era parte del plan, ¿no? – dije, demostrando que eso significó algo para mí.

- Si, pero... mira, te he contado lo del plan porque ese beso... significó algo para mí. Hermione, y si supieras que mi padre me matará si se entera – dijo enterrando la cabeza entre los brazos.

- Draco... - le miré y vi al fin que ese Draco de piedra que todo el mundo veía no existía en realidad y que solo era un chico más – Deja que te ayude.

- ¿Ayudarme a qué, Hermione? – dijo mirándome - ¿A entregar a mi padre? ¡Sigue siendo mi padre , maldita sea!

- Lo siento, yo - dije cohibida.

- Hermione – susurró suavemente y me cogió la mano. – Yo no quiero que me ayudes, solo que quiero que tú estés a salvo.

- Pero... - dije sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo - ...algo habrá que...

- ¡Hermanito! – nos quedamos los dos de piedra cuando vimos a Zeke detrás nuestro y, peor aún, a Lucius detrás de Zeke.


	7. Y el chico rubio no estaba

**Cap #. 7 "Y el chico rubio no estaba"**

La simple imagen de ver allí a Lucius y a Zeke, y el terror que por una fracción de segundo había aparecido en la cara de Draco, me estremeció. Sabía que los dos temíamos que hubieran escuchado algo.

- Draco, ¿qué demonios haces hablando con una sangre sucia? – dijo Lucius con cara de ira - En este lugar. ¿No te he enseñado nada? ¿Y no has aprendido nada de tu hermano?

Y se dio media vuelta haciendo volar su capa. Zeke suspiró, miró a Draco de una manera que nunca habia visto, luego a mi con indiferencia y se marchó también. Me temblaban las manos. Miré a Draco y dejé escapar un gemido de tristeza. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual y sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Sentí lástima por él e intenté hablar sin parecer estúpida.

- Draco, ¿estás bien?

- Mi padre... me va a matar- dijo con voz temblorosa.

- No creo que sea capaz de una cosa así – dije y él dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tú no lo conoces , Hermione - dijo apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos.

- Draco, tú eres un persona inteligente y muy especial.

- ¿Y porque mi padre no es capaz de verlo? – dijo gritando, agarró la jarra con furia y lo estampó contra la ventana rompiendo la jarra y la ventana para acto seguido marcharse dejándome con la respiración agitada y muy asustada. Todos los clientes me miraban.

*

Salí de "Las 3 Escobas" todavía pidiendo disculpas a Rosmerta por lo ocurrido.

Fuí a buscar a Ron y a Harry y me los encontré en la tienda de chucherías.

- Hola chicos – les dije por la espalda y los dos pegaron un bote.

- ¡Hermione!¡Que ale...!¿Que pasa? – dijo Ron al ver que yo no sonreía.

Les conté lo que acababa de pasar aunque pasando por alto algunos pasajes de la historia.

- Lo sabía – dijo Harry con cara de dictador – Te lo dije.

- Gracias Harry, por tu incondicional apoyo – dijo Ron

- La cuestión es que parecía muy asustado y yo no se si Lucius Malfoy es capaz de algo así – dije yo pensando en la cara que Malfoy padre habia puesto.

- Bueno, mejor para nosotros – dijo Harry y Ron y yo le miramos - Era una broma. Pero nosotros no podremos hacer nada hasta que pase algo.

*

Nadie creía que Lucius fuera capaz de hacerle daño a Draco pero tampoco nadie descartaba una remota posibilidad, lo cual no era de mucha ayuda. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y apenas había dormido a causa de una horrible pesadilla en la que Harry, Ron y yo encontrábamos a Draco al borde de la muerte en el Bosque Prohibido. Me levanté quizá demasiado pronto porque era domingo. Me miré en el espejo y verdaderamente estaba horrible. Me peiné y bajé a la Sala Común.

Examiné la Sala y observé con una sonrisa que los gemelos habían tenido su fiesta particular anoche. El suelo estaba lleno de bombas fétidas, bengalas del Doctor Filibuster y muñecos de goma.

Salí por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y caminé hacia el Gran Comedor. De repente, noté el destello de un pelo platinado pero no era Draco, era Zeke y venía hacía mí con velocidad. Yo me quedé de piedra porque no sabía cuál sería su postura después de lo de ayer, pero me quedó muy claro cuando rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y me golpeó contra el muro levantándome hacia arriba.

- Escúchame atentamente, asquerosa sangre sucia – dijo dando a conocer su verdadero carácter - Si mi hermano sale mal parado por haber entablado relación contigo, seré yo mismo quién te mate – sentí de veras que me faltaba el aire y me soltó. Me dejé caer hasta el suelo todavía con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Me quedé inmóbil. Todo esto se estaba complicando demasiado. Escuché pasos y me encogí esperando que no fuera Zeke otra vez.

- ¿Hermione? – dijo una voz y levanté la cabeza mientras Fred Weasley me miraba serio, cosa rara en él y en George.

- Hola Fred – dije con un ligero temblor en la voz.

- Ven, vamos al Gran Comedor, Hermione – me ofreció su mano.

Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a la enorme sala en la que se reflejaba el cielo del exterior. El cielo estaba despejado.

Algunos alumnos de Hogwarts ya se encontraban allí. Dos chicas Ravenclaw, una castaña y una morena, hablaban entre risas de Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle parecían ya preparados para engullir y cuatro o cinco Hufflepuff hacían tareas. Fred y yo nos sentamos en la mesa Gryffindor, que estaba vacía.

- ¿Quieres contarme que hacías tirada en el suelo con cara de haber visto un Grim? – dijo Fred.

- Zeke Malfoy... acaba de amenazarme de muerte.

- ¿Porque no me sorprende? – respondió.

- ¿Y porque la toman conmigo? Justin Flint-Fletchey también es muggle, por ejemplo.

- Porque tu desafías la antigua creencia de que los nacidos de muggle no son buenos magos – entonces miró hacia la izquierda y dijo. – Recuerdo que mi padre me dijo una vez que el mayor de los Malfoy dejó Hogwarts para especializarse en Artes Oscuras y seguir las enseñanzas de Voldemort.

- No es algo que me extrañe , pero es que... Zeke no parecía...

- Yo lo haría – la voz de Fred me devolvió a la realidad y lo miré boquiabierta. – Me refiero a que Zeke... seguramente no será así en el fondo – miró alrededor con desconfianza y bajó la voz porque el comedor empezaba a llenarse - Bueno él es el hermano mayor y debe honrar a la familia. Quiere que su padre se sienta orgulloso. Es algo completamente normal.

- Abrázame, Fred – él no se sorprendió aunque, si algo intimidado, rodeo mi cintura con sus manos y yo apoyé los míos en sus hombros. Sabía de sobras que todo los presentes nos miraban pero no me importó. Podría sentir el aliento de Fred en mi nuca y el calor que su cuerpo desprendía.

- ¿Os puedo preguntar que hacéis? – dijo una voz que era de Harry.

Fred y yo nos separamos y cuando vimos la cara de póker de Harry, Ron y Ginny y como nos miraba todo el mundo, incluido Snape que acababa de entrar, no hicimos otra cosa que empezar a reírnos.

- Que guay, por fin una cuñada - dijo Ginny riendo y sentándose.

- Un momento de atencíon, por favor – dijo Albus Dumbledore. Todo el mundo se calló y miró al director – Las chicas de séptimo me han pedido permiso para organizar un baile el sábado. Como me gusta un poco de distracción de vez en cuando, les he permitido hacerlo. Quieren que os comunique que es obligatorio llevar una máscara con la que no se os reconozca y la capa. Lo demás es de vuestra elección. Como ya es costumbre, los estudiantes menores de 4º curso no podrán asistir. Esto es todo. Podéis empezar a comer.

Miré a la mesa de Slytherin buscando a cierto chico rubio y vi que Crabbe y goyle no comían. Y el chico rubio no estaba.


	8. La luna llena será nuestro testigo

**CAP # 8 "La luna llena será nuestro testigo"**

- ¡Son las ocho! – grité desesperada.

Me había quedado dormida leyendo "Como NO perder la cabeza por un mago". El baile empezaría dentro de una hora y ni siquiera sabía que me iba a poner. Empecé a correr por toda la habitación, del lavabo a la mesita esparciendo todo tipo de ropa interior por la cama para luego correr hasta el armario, abrir todos los cajones y tirar toda mi ropa al suelo. Paré en seco.

- Vale, Hermione – me dije en voz alta.

Respiré profundamente y salí disparada al cuarto de baño. Diez minutos después estaba fuera. Fuí al armario, abrí las puertas de par en par:

Saqué un vestido negro con lazo azul claro en la cintura, que llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Me calcé unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón. El reloj me informó de que solo me quedaban 20 minutos para acabar de arreglarme.

Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma cuando a las nueve salí por la puerta perfectamente peinada y pintada, con la capa puesta y un antifaz hechizado para que se suspendiera solo.

En la sala común me esperaban Harry, Fred y George. Ron apareció corriendo arreglándose la corbata.

Todos los chicos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para llevar pantalones negros y camisa. Estaban muy guapos.

- Vayámonos o llegaremos tarde - dijo Ron.

- Si, claro, eso teniendo en cuenta que te estábamos esperando a ti – murmuró George revolviendo el pelo de su hermano.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? – preguntó Fred en voz baja.

- Intento no pensar en nadie que se apellide Malfoy.

- Zeke se comporta de una manera extraña. ¿Crees que ha pasado algo? – dijo tocándose el cuello porque la corbata le apretaba.

- Espero que no – dije parándome en seco para aflojarle la corbata.

- Gracias – se metió una mano en el bolsillo y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros.

En la última semana Fred se había convertido en el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. A pesar de que podía parecer bastante infantil e inmaduro, sabía escuchar y podía levantarte la moral cuando creías que nada lo haría.

Todos los estudiantes se habían congregado en el vestíbulo del gran castillo. Se oían agitados murmullos y especulaciones sobre la fiesta. Con un destello dorado empezaron a aparecer letras en el techo del vestíbulo en las que pudimos leer:

"LA FIESTA SE CELEBRARÁ FUERA"

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron solas y los estudiantes salimos en tropel a los terrenos de Hogwarts donde cerca del lago y iluminada por millones de luces de colores se encontraba una pista de baile enorme. Estaba rodeada por mesas con comida y bebidas que pronto se llenaron de gente.

Todo el mundo parecía tan feliz... Me sentía sola aunque estuviera rodeada por una gran cantidad de personas. Los acordes de una canción lenta empezaron a sonar.

_"Oh my love, my darling_

_a hungered for your touch_

_a long, lonely time_

_And time goes by, so slowly,_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine....."_

Se me erizaron todos los pelos de la nuca cuando una voz fría y sensual me susurró al oído:

- Hola princesa.

- Drac... - me puso un dedo sobre los labios, me llevó hacía la pista y me agarró por la cintura.

- No digas mi nombre – dijo mirando a su alrededor –. No deben reconocerme...¿porque crees que llevo una máscara?

- Estoy... patidifusa por tu aparición.

Draco rió ante tal palabra de descripción. Parecía como si le costara mucho sonreír.

- Me he escapado de mi casa... Zeke me trajo hasta aquí.

- ¿Zeke?

- Si. En el fondo no es una mala persona. Es altivo y mentiroso y muy posesivo en realidad y tiene la nariz más grande que yo y además...

- ¡Draco! – dije sonriendo.

- Me dijo que no le hacía ninguna gracia pero que tendría que aprender de mis errores.

- Que capullo tu hermano...

- Oye, que en el fondo tenemos la misma sangre... muy en el fondo pero esta ahí...

- Oh, perdón...

Cuando acabo la canción, Draco me llevó hasta la orilla del lago.

- Me parece que este sitio me suena – dije.

- Calla – dijo dulcemente, acercándose lo suficiente para que nuestros labios no se tocaran.

– Escápate conmigo.

- ¿Estás loco? – dije sorprendida.

- Si, por ti. Desde que coincidimos en el tren el primer día no ha habido una noche que no fueras la dueña de mis sueños ni un solo segundo del día en que no tuvieras parte en mis pensamientos. Ya se que solo tienes dieciséis años y que sería un cambio muy importante para ti pero...quiero que sepas que te quiero y que movería cielo y tierra para que fueras feliz. Porque eres lo más importante para mí. Por fin, tengo el valor para dejar de actuar según lo que dictamine mi padre, y empezar a tomar mis propias decisiones.

Le miré y vi reflejado mi rostro en sus ojos, azules como el mar más profundo. Sonreí casi sin creerme que Draco Malfoy fuera capaz de decir "Te quiero".

Nos besamos sin sentimientos contradictorios ni de culpabilidad.

- Te seguiré al fin del mundo, Draco – dije – Te quiero.

Él sonrió y me abrazó contemplando el cielo.

Cuando vi su bello rostro iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna, supe que no dejaría de amar a ese chico hasta el fin de mi existencia.


	9. EPÍLOGO 1

**EPÍLOGO # 1 "La rutavaga"**

- Harry! Ron! Hay una carta para vosotros – gritó George desde la cocina

Un trote como de dos caballos se escuchó en las escaleras.

- ¿De quién? – gritó Ron quitándole a George la carta

- Déjame ver – dijo Harry quitándole la carta a Ron y corriendo por toda la habitación para que no se la quitara.

- Sois como niños – dijo Ginny

- ¡HARRY! ¡DÁMELA! – de repente Harry se paró en secó y la carta calló de sus manos con una expresión de principio de infarto en su cara.

- ¿Harry? – dijo Ron pasando una mano por la cara de Harry - ¿Qué pasa? – cogió la carta, la leyó y se volvió blanco.

- ¿Pero que os pasa? – dijo Fred cogiéndola - No me lo puedo creer.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que pasa? – dijo Ginny

- Se casan.

*

- Te queda precioso – dijo Kansas viendo a su amiga. – Serás un ángel vestido de novia.

- No seas cursi, Kansas – dijo Hermione – Dime la verdad, ¿no soy demasiado joven para casarme?

- Herm, que más da eso, piensa todo lo que Draco y tú habéis pasado juntos...

**+FLASHBACK+**

- Draco, ¿pero a dónde vamos a ir? – dice Hermione – De verás, amor, empiezo a pensar que no es una gran idea...

- ¿Amor? ¿Me has llamado amor? – dice Draco riendo mientras andan por un bosque y Draco no quiere admitir que se han perdido.

- Me escapo de Hogwarts en sexto curso, con 16 años, sin decirselo a nadie y puede que no vuelva a ver ni a mis amigos ni a mi familia...¿y no te puedo llamar amor? – dice Hermione

- Hermione, viéndolo de esa manera... llamame como quieras – dice Draco besando a Hermione

- ¿Si?¿Te puedo llamar Draky-chan? – dice Herm

- Ni se te ocurra. Vale, nos hemos perdido – dice Draco

- Mira, cari, ahí hay una cabaña – dice Hermione señalando una cabaña de madera

- Ya, ¿esto no es muy típico de las historias de miedo? – dice Draco abriendo la puerta de la cabaña

- Pues esto no hubiera pasado si cuando has empezado a andar en círculos hubieras admitido que nos habíamos perdido

- No esta mal la cabaña... pero no habrás el gri...fo...- dice Draco cuando Hermione ya lo había abierto

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!! – grita Hermione cuando un líquido espeso y marrón sale disparado del grifo

Draco empieza a reírse a carcajadas viendo a Hermione con la rosca del grifo en la mano. Hermione corre detrás suyo por la cabaña empapada de barro.

- ¿Y ahora qué? No me voy a quedar así – dice Hermione tocándose la túnica

- Pues quítatela – dice Draco sin inmutarse

- Draco...

- ¿Qué?

- Me da vergüenza... – dice Hermione

- Hermione, se supone que soy tu novio...

- Vale... pero... - dice Hermione quitandose la ropa

- Pero... - dice Draco cuando ve a su chica en ropa interior y sonríe

- Hace frío... -dice Hermione frotándose los brazos

- Toma – dice Draco quitándose la camiseta y Hermione se sonroja

- Draco – dice Hermione acercándose a Draco y tocando sus pectorales - ...se me ocurre un modo mejor de combatir el frío.

Draco la coge en brazos y comienzan a besarse apasionadamente.

**Fin Del Flashback**

*

- Tío, así parezco un pingüino – dijo Draco mirándose en el espejo de la tienda

- ¿Que pensabas ponerte? ¿Un traje de buzo? – dijo el chico que acompañaba a Draco.

- No se...Chris, ¿crees que estoy preparado para casarme? – dijo el chico rubio

- Pues...sinceramente, yo hubiera esperado un poco más...pero esa chica te quiere y es magnífica...no puedes dejarla escapar – tira de las mangas del traje del chico-. Definitivamente, este. Por cierto, ¿vendrá Zeke a la boda?

**+FLASHBACK+**

- Vamos, entra, Hermione – dice Draco tirando de la chica hacia dentro de la casa

- Pero...¿y si hay alguien? – dice Hermione – Esto me da mala espina

- ¿No te gusta mi casa? – dice Draco mirando a su alrededor. – Tengo que recoger algo de ropa, no voy a ir desnudo por ahí.

- Si, es tan bonita y tenebrosa, y no me importaría que fueras desnudo. Pero imagínate que vuelven antes para recoger algo o...

- O que no sean ido – dice una voz en la oscuridad

- ¿Zeke? – dice Draco

- El mismo – dice Zeke levantándose de un sillón en la penumbra.

Se hace un silencio sepulcral. Hermione se pone detrás de Draco que se queda inmóbil.

- Puesto que ninguno habla, tendré que hablar yo. Draco, tu ropa está en esa caja del salón que pone "Ropa del desterrado" y Hermione, no sabía que eras tan lanzada y quieras ver a mi hermano desnudo a todas horas.

- Ya... – dice Hermione sonrojada – Zeke... ¿quieres matarme?

- He pensado 100 maneras distintas de matarte pero... solo te odio – dice Zeke sonriendo

- Ya, eso es muy reconfortante...

- No le hagas caso, esta bromeando – dice Draco pero Hermione no esta muy segura.

- Zeke... ¿como que no has ido con papa y mama a casa de los Krause?

- Oh, pues porque Katie estará allí y no estoy de humor para tener a una adolescente enamorada de mi molestándome y...además presentía que ibas a venir – dice Zeke

Silencio durante unos segundos... **Draco piensa: ¿No me va decir nada? Hermione piensa: ¿Como son los dos tan guapos? A sus padres no han salido... Y Zeke piensa: ¿Que habrá para comer?**

- Draco, creo que eres realmente imbécil - exclamó finalmente Zeke - No te ofendas, pero es cierto. Lo podías haber tenido todo, Draco, todo lo que quisieras... Hubieras sido un gran mortífago y sin embargo has elegido la deshonra. Papá dice que él solo tiene un hijo y mamá te echa de menos pero no lo dice. El otro dia papá hizo desaparecer tu habitación con un conjuro – Zeke se ríe -. Le costó y hizo desaparecer media casa antes de conseguirlo

- ¿Y tú? – dice Draco

- Que quieres que te diga. No te apoyo. Pero sé que es tu vida y vas a hacer lo que quieras con ella. Si eres feliz adelante, hazlo. Pero las cosas no siempre salen bien ni son como esperas – Zeke ve a Draco triste y sonríe – Anda, ven aquí – dice abriendo los brazos y Draco se lanza en picado

- No quiero interrumpir esta demostración de amor de hermano pero... deberíamos irnos.

- Anda, tonta, ven aquí tu también – dice Zeke cogiendo a Hermione del brazo y abrazándola también.

- Jamás entenderé a los Malfoy – murmura Hermione.

**+Fin Del Flashback+**

- ¿Le has enviado la invitación a Zeke? – le dijo Hermione a Draco mientras preparaba la salsa de los spaghetti. – Nos casamos el sábado ¿recuerdas?

- Um...debo mirar la agenda de mis bodas porque se me había olvidado...me parece que el viernes me caso con una tal Marie... - Hermione le miró con reproche - Iré personalmente – dijo Draco - ¿Porque spaghettis? Yo no quiero spaghettis – y el chico se acercó a la chica y la agarró por la cintura

- Porque mis artes culinarias aún no dan para hacer solomillo a las tres puntas – dijo Hermione mientras Draco le besaba el cuello.

- ¿ Y que hay de postre? – dijo Draco sensualmente

- Zeke

- ¿Nos vamos a comer a mi hermano? – dijo el rubio extrañado

- No....vamos a ir a verlo. ¿No dices que quieres que sea nuestro padrino?

- ¿Y que me dices de la madrina? – dijo Draco – Todavía no me has dicho quién será.

- Creo que será Ginny – dijo Hermione quitándose el delantal

- Pos también habrá Ginny de postre ¿no? – dijo Draco

- ¡Puff! Que calor. Voy a darme una ducha

- Me apunto ^^ - dijo Draco

- Draco...¬¬

- ¿Qué?

- No le hagas a Noelle subir el rating de este fic

- ^^ Bueno, que se imaginen lo que quieran – dijo Draco cogiendo a Hermione en brazos y llevandola hacia el cuarto de baño


End file.
